Such guides typically include a cabinet body rail for connection to a cabinet body, a drawer rail for connection to a drawer, a center rail and carriages with rolling means acting between the rails. The design of such guides is intended to ensure that when the drawer is pulled out of the cabinet body, the center rail is entrained in order to ensure maximum possible support of the drawer. This is referred to as differential withdrawal. It is important here to synchronize the withdrawal movement of the drawer with the withdrawal movement of the center rail in order to accomplish the required differential withdrawal. This may be achieved by means of a closed traction means such as a cable or chain which runs over guide rollers located at front and rear ends of the center rail.
A drawer guide of the kind mentioned above is described in German Utility Model 1 966 323.
There is also known a drawer guide in which there are upper and lower carriage assemblies, wherein in a cabinet body rail a lower carriage cooperates with a center rail and an upper carriage cooperates with a guide rail on the drawer side. The traction means is however different from that in German utility model 1966323, particularly on account of the fact that a total of four carriage assemblies rolling over different tracks are needed and the ends of the traction means are connected to the cabinet body rail and drawer rail.